Silhuetten av en liten flicka
by Teleliniel
Summary: Marie finner sig själv i en skog där hon aldrig varit tidigare. Där möter hon några personer... Snälla! Läs och skriv vad ni tycker om den!


Jag äger ingenting, så stäm mig inte! Leker bara!  
  
Skriven av: Jannika a.k.a Teleliniel  
  
Sammanfattning: Marie finner sig själv i en skog där hon aldrig varit förut. Där möter hon några personer...  
  
A/N: Detta kommer bli en ganska kort berättelse. Jag har fått bra recensioner på den engelska versionen så jag kommer att skriva några kapitel till, det andra är på väg, håller fortfarande på och skriver det!

**__**

**_Silhuetten av en liten flicka_**

**__**   
  
En dimma låg över den mörka skogen. Under de stora träden kunde man se en silhuett av någon stående. Silhuetten av en liten flicka. Den lilla flickan kollade runt henne. Ingen var där.  
  
_'Var är jag?'_ tänkte hon. Hon hade ingen aning om var hon var, inte heller hur hon kommit dit. Hon kollade runt igen, stirrade längre in i skuggorna. Det ändå ljuset i skogen var den bleka strimman från månen som letade sig in genom trädtopparna och tillsammans med dimman bildade den en mystiskt aura runt träden.  
  
"Är du vilse, mitt barn?" sade en mörk röst.  
  
Hon snodde runt mot hållet rösten kom från.  
  
"Åh, jag är ledsen om jag skrämde dig!" rösten talade igen.  
  
"Var är du? Varför gömmer du dig? Kan du inte komma fram så att jag ser vem jag pratar med?" Flickan lät rädd och förvirrad.  
  
"Självklart, lilla vän."  
  
En gammal man kom gående ut ur skuggorna in i ljuset från månen.  
  
"Vem är du? Var är jag? Varför är jag här?"  
  
"Det var många frågor på en och samma gång, jag ska se om jag kan svara på de men först: vad heter du?"  
  
"Marie", var den lilla flickans svar. "Kan du svara på mina frågor nu?"  
  
"Jag kallas professorn, du är i på en plats där alla är respekterade även om det är olika."  
  
"Och varför är jag här?" Flickan kollade upp på mannen.  
  
"Det kan jag inte svara på, för ingen förutom du vet riktigt varför. Men skulle jag gissa skulle jag säga att du verkligen ville vara på en plats där du inte behöver gömma dig från vem och vad du är." Han kollade ner och in i den unga flickans bruna ögon.  
  
"Kom med mig nu." Han började gå in i skuggorna.  
  
Den lilla flickan tvekade.  
  
"Kom igen. Du behöver inte vara rädd, Marie." sade professorn mjukt till henne.  
  
De gick sida vid sida in under träden tills de kom till ett stort, stort hus. Omkring huset fanns en vacker trädgård med massor av blommor och träd. Ljus sken varmt ut ur husets fönster och det såg väldigt välkomnande ut.  
  
"Där är ni ju, professorn! Vi har väntat på dig!"  
  
Flickan hoppade till vid ljudet av en röst.  
  
Dörren till huset hade öppnats och en ung kvinna med rött hår stod på verandan.  
  
"Och detta måste vara Marie antar jag," sa den rödhåriga och kollade på den lilla flickan.  
  
"Ja, Jean, detta är Marie." Professorn talade. "Marie, detta är Jean."  
  
"Hur visste du mitt namn?" Flickan vände sig nervöst mot Jean. Kvinnan log.  
  
"Jag har mina sätt. Kom in nu, det börjar bli kyligt." Hon gned sina armar, vände sig om och gick in genom dörren. Professorn följde efter men den unga flickan stod kvar på samma ställe.  
  
"Kom igen nu, jag har ju sagt till dig att du inte behöver vara rädd, du är säker här."  
  
När hon hörde dessa ord slappnade flickan av för första gången denna kväll och hon gick in i huset. På insidan var huset ännu större än vad det såg ut att vara på utsidan. Väggarna var klädda i träpanel, det var högt i tak och vackra blommor, målningar och andra konstverk prydde rummen. Hon följde efter den unga kvinnan och den gamle mannen in i ett rum med stora sköna soffor och fåtöljer. Tre personer till väntade i rummet, två män och en kvinna. Jean satte sig ner bredvid en av männen. Mannen hade glasögon med rödfärgade glas så flickan kunde inte se vilken färg hans ögon hade, men hans hår var ljusbrunt. Du kunde se att Jean och mannen hörde ihop för så fort hon satte sig ner la mannen en beskyddande arm omkring henne. Den andra mannen hade hasselbruna ögon och mörkbrunt hår klippt i en annorlunda frisyr så att det liknade öronen på en varg. Han var muskulös och mer robust byggd än den andra mannen med glasögon. När man såg blicken i hans ögon, när han såg Jean sätta sig ner bredvid sin man, kunde man se att han inte tyckte att förhållandet var någon bra idé.  
  
_'Han vill antagligen ha henne för sig själv.'_  
  
"Så du hittade henne professorn?" Rösten av den andra kvinnan fick flickan att komma tillbaka från sina tankar. Kvinnan som talade satt i en av fåtöljerna och kollade rakt på henne. Hennes röst var mjuk och varm och hennes ögon var fulla av kärlek. Hon var väldigt vacker, med ljusbrun hy, mörkbruna ögon och hennes långa hår var vitt med en gräddliknande nyans.  
  
"Ja, jag hittade henne. Nu, Marie, sitt ner är du snäll." Medan den snälla gamle mannen talade satte han sig ner i samma soffa som mannen med vargutseende. Flickan tvekade för en sekund men satte sig sedan långsamt ner i en fåtölj. Hon kollade nervöst ner på hennes händer, inte förmögen att kolla in i någons ögon. "Marie?" Professorns röst fick henne att kolla upp. "Detta är mina vänner och kollegor, det är Scott." Han pekade på mannen med röda glasögon. "Och det är Jean, som du redan mött. Mannen bredvid mig." Han kollade på den andra mannen. "Är Logan och kvinnan där borta är Ororo." Han menade kvinnan med vitt hår. "Allihopa, detta är Marie."  
  
Personerna nickade.  
  
"Välkommen, Marie." Mannen med glasögon kollade på henne och log vänligt.  
  
"Tack," sa den lilla flickan med liten röst.  
  
"Slappna av, Marie, vi kommer inte att göra dig illa!" Ororo log varmt mot henne och Marie slappnade av lite. Hon gillade redan den vackra kvinnan.  
  
"Du undrar varför du är här, gör du inte?" Sade den sista mannen och han kollade direkt på henne, hans ögon borrade sig in i hennes. Hon vände obekvämt bort blicken men nickade.  
  
"Jag tror inte någon här förutom du kan svara på den frågan. Du har antagligen känt dig ensam och velat ha någon att prata med." Jean talade för första gången sedan de kommit in i huset.  
  
"Det sa han också," sa Marie och nickade mot professorn. "Jag vet inte... men, nåja, jag har haft ett problem."  
  
"Vad för problem, mitt barn?" frågade professorn mjukt.  
  
"Jag är olik alla andra, jag är inte som normalt folk."  
  
"Jag kan säga så mycket, tjejen, vi är inte normala. Ingen runt omkring är." Sa Logan med en grov kanadensisk accent.  
  
"Vad menar du?" Flickan såg förvirrad på mannen.  
  
"Precis som jag sa i skogen, Marie, detta är en plats där alla är respekterade även om de är annorlunda," sa professorn.  
  
"Vad är det som får dig att tycka att du är olika?" frågade Scott henne.  
  
"Jag tror inte att jag ska säga det, det kommer att få er att tycka att jag är ett freak." Logan fnyste. "Vi är alla freak här."  
  
"Lyssna inte på honom, Marie! Vi är inte freak, vi är bara inte som alla andra." Scott talade igen.  
  
"Kan du tala om för oss nu vad det är som gör att du tycker att du är annorlunda?" "Det är någonting med min hud. Jag kan inte röra någon. Det som om jag tar liv fån de när jag gör det."  
  
"Åh, jag förstår ditt problem!"  
  
"Logan, var inte så elak!" Jean stirrade argt på honom. "Kan du inte visa lite medlidande?"  
  
"Det är okej, Jean!" Den lilla flickan log åt den äldre kvinnan. "Det är ju inte som om någon kan göra någonting åt det."  
  
"Hur kan du vara så säker? Professorn kanske kan göra någonting." Ororo kollade på professorn. "Kan du?"  
  
"Kanske, jag kan kolla på det."  
  
"Det skulle vara underbart!" Marie log vid tanken att röra mänsklig hud igen.  
  
"Jag tror att det är tid att gå nu," sade professorn och reste sig upp från soffan.  
  
"Varför? Jag kom ju precis hit."  
  
"Du måste hem. Vi kommer att mötas snart igen, det lovar jag."  
  
Sen så bleknade allt bort...  
  
På ett billigt gammalt motell någonstans i Kanada vaknade en ung flicka upp i sin säng.

_'Var är jag?'_ hon kollade runt och slappnade av när det gick upp för henne var hon var och började fundera på drömmen hon just haft.  
  
"Det var en av de konstigaste drömmar jag någonsin haft!" sa hon ut i mörkret.  
  
Flickan i drömmen hade absolut varit hon själv.  
  
"Vad sjutton fick jag Marie ifrån? Jag är inte Marie längre, jag är Rogue!"  
  
Hon hade inte mött personerna i drömmen innan men de kändes på något sätt bekanta.  
  
"Detta nomadliv driver mig till vansinne, det är säkert!"  
  
Hon hade varit på rymmen de senaste 5 månaderna, sedan olyckan med hennes pojkvän.  
  
_'Före detta pojkvän!'_ rättade hon sig själv mentalt. Hon hade bara kysst honom och han hamnade i koma i tre veckor!  
  
Skulle hon någonsin sluta fly? Kanske, kanske inte. Om hon mötte personerna i drömmen kanske hon skulle.  
  
Hon visste inte... ännu.


End file.
